


Don't Be Such a Baby

by emirain



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, platonic if u want, romantic if u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: Mark has good reason to whine for once so Roger finds a way to get rid of the reason. [warning extreme fluff]





	Don't Be Such a Baby

“It’s freezing,” Mark hissed. A violent shiver shook through his body.

A sigh was heard from the opposite side of the bed. No doubt from Roger, who had his back turned.

“Maybe if you stopped fidgeting and actually tried to sleep it wouldn’t be so bad,” the older of the two suggested. Of course Roger was one to talk to Mark about getting sleep. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen the rockstar in bed before 3am.

Deciding not to mention this, Mark frowned in response. “But I’m cold, that’s the problem. I can’t get any sleep if there’s icicles forming on the ceiling.”

He heard some shuffling at the end of the bed. Was Roger leaving? Cocking one eyebrow, he called, “Rog?”

“Stay here.” His roommate replied. Like that, he had disappeared from Mark’s bedroom and left the filmmaker with the forming icicles and the paper thin blankets.

More shivering. 

_“Stop fidgeting”_ , okay Roger, you try holding still when you’re not accustomed to the New York City winters.

After several minutes and a single light knock on the open door, Roger reentered the pitch black room. If the knock hadn’t made his presence known, the huge pile of something in his arms definitely did.

“What’re you doing?” Mark questioned through chattering teeth. 

“I got us some more blankets.”

“From where?” Mark asked suspiciously. They’d already piled up every blanket in the loft on the bed in an (unsuccessful) attempt to keep warm.

“Collins bought these for us. I was saving them for when January hit, but…” Roger’s voice trailed, but Mark’s harsh shivering and teeth chattering was a thorough enough explanation.

A howling, icy wind could be heard outside, reminding the two of their freezing environment.

Specifically that Roger was just standing at the foot of the bed with blanket while Mark froze his ass off.

“Are y-you just go-going to stand there?” Mark tried to sound bitter, but he was shivering too much.

“Right! Sorry,” Roger quickly set to spreading out all their blankets on top of the bed. The number totaled to about 16 blankets now, which would hopefully be enough. They both doubted it.

A muffled sound drew Roger’s attention.

Then, the muffled sound repeated, followed by a clear “You almost suffocated me.”

Roger took a moment to process the accusation. So Mark’s face had been covered with blankets for a second or two, big deal.

“Don’t be such a baby,” the musician huffed.

“Don’t be such an asshole,” Mark shot back.

Rolling his eyes, Roger crawled into bed with Mark. This time, he migrated to the center of the mattress instead of the polar opposite side. Two hands found their way to Mark’s torso, ice cold despite his sweater.

The filmmaker made a small noise of surprise at the touch, then cleared his throat. “What? Are you doing now?”

“You’re freezing,” his roommate replied. He sounded almost angry, if not shocked.

“I said that ten minutes ago, Roger!” Mark huffed in frustration. His poutiness tonight reminded Roger of a ten year old.

“No Mark, you’re literally freezing,” he hissed. He pressed a hand to the nape of Mark’s neck. His skin was even colder to the touch than his clothed torso, so much so Roger had to refrain from pulling away.

“Stop feeling me up, would you? I’ll be fine, let the blankets do their work.” Mark said as he tried shrugging Roger off of him.

Mark inching further and further to the edge of the bed did not bode well. The less body heat, the more likely it was that Mark caught hypothermia. In a moment of impulsive late-night protectiveness, Roger gripped his roommate tightly before pulling him harshly to Roger’s chest.

With Mark’s squirming and several protests, it would’ve been difficult. That is, if Mark weighed more than a teenager and had one ounce of muscle. But he didn’t, so to Roger, it was pretty much just like having an uncooperative teddy bear.

Mark silently settled in Roger’s arms quickly though, realizing his struggles were useless and shared body heat wasn’t so bad.

A long while passed with neither saying a word nor sleeping, before Mark piped up, “You can let go now, I’ll be okay.”

“Why would I let go?” Roger smiled softly.

Mark sighed. “You’re not going to, are you?”

“Nope.” His roommate’s smile could now be heard in his voice.

“Alright,” the younger murmured, sleepily resigned. With either a sudden change of mood or a sudden wave of drowsiness, he unexpectedly curled against Roger’s chest, snuggling close.

“Just as long as you don’t start snoring.” Mark added. His voice was muffled by the sheets.

“You know I can’t help that,” Roger argued. To no one, as Mark was already dozing off. He must’ve been so tired without realizing, thanks to the cold.

As for Roger, restless songwriters couldn’t be lulled to sleep so easily. _But…having an adorable roommate in your arms helps_ , he thought. 

He brushed one hand over Mark’s cheek, just to check. Not ice cold, to his relief. Roger smiled, and rather than move his hand away, he brushed it up gently across Mark’s face until he reached the hairline. 

His fingers ventured gently through the strawberry blond locks. He stroked the sleeping filmmaker’s hair repeatedly, which he could tell was relaxing Mark further.

Then, realizing he hadn’t said a proper goodnight, Roger ceased his stroking. He bent down his head, careful not to wake Mark, and ever so-gently-kissed the top of the head he’d been massaging. He pressed two more kisses to Mark’s head before returning to holding his roommate in his arms. 

Mark might’ve been a whiny baby sometimes, but he was Roger’s whiny baby. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments save lives by the way


End file.
